Xenia Onatopp
Xenia Sergeyevna Onatopp ( ) is a supporting villain in the James Bond film GoldenEye, played by actress Famke Janssen. In the film Xenia, born in the former Soviet republic of Georgia, was an officer and fighter pilot in the Soviet Air Forces. After the collapse of the USSR, she joined the crime syndicate Janus, led by renegade MI6 agent Alec Trevelyan. Early in the movie, Bond gets into a car chase with her, meets her at a casino, and places her under surveillance.A beautiful, seductive woman who derives sexual satisfaction from killing, she is a classic femme fatale. In one scene, she lures Canadian admiral Chuck Farrell onto a yacht moored off Monte Carlo and while engaging in violent sexual intercourse, while crushing him to death; she moans in pleasure as he moans in pain, and reaches orgasm as he dies. Meanwhile, a fellow operative steals his NATO ID, granting them access to a Eurocopter Tiger aboard a French warship anchored off Monte Carlo. Xenia then hijacks the prototype Eurocopter Tiger by killing the two pilots. Later, she and turncoat Russian General Arkady Ourumov use the hijacked Tiger in an attack on the Severnaya satellite control center in central Siberia, where they steal the controller for the GoldenEye electromagnetic pulse (EMP) satellite weapon. During the attack, she fires an AKS-74U carbine around the control room, murdering all the military personnel and civilian technicians present, again getting sexually aroused in the process. She then appears as Bond's link to the Janus group. In a meeting arranged by Bond's dealings with Valentin Zukovsky, a Russian arms dealer, Xenia arrives to meet Bond as he swims lengths in the Turkish Baths of his hotel - The St. Petersburg Grand. Initially sneaking around the pool, Bond discovers her presence and hurls her into the steam room. Exchanging lines and revealing their attraction for one another, Xenia attempts to seduce Bond, forcefully kissing him and coercing the agent to set down his weapon, before biting his lip, causing him to hurl her at the wall. Following a period of violent foreplay where Xenia crushes Bond between her thighs, Bond finally draws his weapon on her and demands to be taken to Janus. In her final encounter with Bond in Cuba, she ambushes him and Natalya Simonova by rappeling from a helicopter and begins torturing him between her legs. However, Bond is able to connect the rope she rappelled down to her safety harness, grabs her AK-74 rifle, and shoots down the helicopter with her rifle. The result pulls Onatopp off Bond and sends her flying in the crotch of a tree, with her safety harness crushing her to death. As Bond quips, "She always did enjoy a good squeeze" In video games Onatopp has appeared in a number of James Bond video games as a playable multiplayer character. Her first appearance was in the 1997 video game adaptation of GoldenEye, GoldenEye 007 for the Nintendo 64. She is with Trevelyan on the train stage of the game. If the player quickly shoots her after eliminating Ourumov, she will yell to Trevelyan that she is wounded and to wait up for her; this buys the player more time to escape from the train. She later reappears in the jungle stage. Similar to the film, she is killed in the jungles of Cuba in a firefight with Bond. Killing Xenia is the only way for the player to dual-wield two different guns in the game without a complex series of button presses; Xenia uses an RC-P90 and a grenade launcher at the same time. In the James Bond game Nightfire, Xenia also appears as a multiplayer character. She can be unlocked by a cheat on the cheats menu and the code is JANUS, the organization she worked for in the movie. She later appeared in the spinoff Bond game, GoldenEye: Rogue Agent where she worked for Dr. Julius No and was GoldenEye's alluring opponent, and appears to be commander of an army of Dr. No's that has taken over Hoover Dam. She is killed in Rogue Agent after being thrown off of the Hoover Dam, while fighting Goldeneye. In the game she was voiced by actress Jenya Lano. She appears in the ''GoldenEye'' remake as a former Russian general who served under Ouromov during the Russian invasion of Georgia. Her plot is significantly changed for the remake. She now appears in the new Nightclub level (where Bond first meets her) disguised as a waitress, and assassinates Valentin Zukovsky after he gives vital information about Janus to Bond - the man is framed for the murder of Zukovsky. She also betrays and assassinates General Ouromov in the train level in which she now appears. During her final confrontation with Bond, she is lowered down to him from a helicopter and proceeds to engage in hand-to-hand combat with him; she is defeated when Bond launches a missile at her helicopter while she is strangling him, the helicopter crashing into a nearby gorge and dragging Xenia down with it. This death is based more on the original film than the first video game was. Xenia is voiced by and modeled after Kate Magowan. Reception Xenia Onatopp has appeared in lists of the top ten Bond Girls, including by Entertainment Weekly and Dose. The character was parodied in the Austin Powers film Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me with a character named Ivana Humpalot. References Category:Bond girls Category:Bond villains Category:Fictional air force personnel Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1995 Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional karateka Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional people from Georgia (country) Category:Fictional Russian people Category:Fictional Soviet people Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Fictional Soviet Air Force personnel Category:GoldenEye